


It'll Always Be Worth It

by GasterFan5



Series: Gravity Falls [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday, Brotherly Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterFan5/pseuds/GasterFan5
Summary: Just...a small little oneshot where they go through their birthdays. If you read it the day it comes out...it's on their birthday! Haha.





	It'll Always Be Worth It

**Age: Young** …It was a very long night for Stanley Pines. Why? Well, in just two hours…it was him and Ford’s birthday! And maybe Filbrick didn’t much care for birthdays, but Caryn sure did. He stayed up all night, hype on excitement and chocolate, waiting for Ford to wake.

Eventually, Ford did wake, and he gave him the card he’d drawn out; he was recently very interested in cartoons. Ford couldn’t be happier, nor could Stan. They were just kids, after all.

**Age: Young** …Ford woke up at 7:30 in the morning. It was his alarm that woke him from his slumber–no, wait, when did he set an alarm? Oh. It was Stanley. That’s fine, then. They swapped gifts, cheerfully opening them with glee. A drawing, and Ford gave him a mug. They later had cake, and the whole shabaam.

Worth it.

**Age: Teen** …Stan didn’t even know if Ford really liked him anymore. He was getting so aggressive, and worked so hard…he kinda forgot family. It was fine, though. Today he’d show him his present! It wasn’t drawings; his never did sell. He’d taken his boxing money and spent it on a dorky shirt and 6-fingered gloves. They didn’t cover the fingers, for why he didn’t know, but they were the most expensive. So.

**Age: Teen** …Ford woke up, and just like when they were young, they swapped gifts. He smiled at the thoughtfulness, when he’d given him the gloves. It was some way of saying he didn’t think it weird like many kids did. Ford gave him boxing gloves, which Stanley wore each and every time after that day. And Ford constantly wore said shirt and gloves.

They knew each other so well these days.

**Age: Qr orqjhu lpsruwdqw** …Stanley was thrown out of the house. He stared blankly down at the glass in his hand, taking yet another shot to numb his feelings. His pain. He did save $100 for Ford, just in case. He’d give it all to him, one day. Or buy him something really nice.

…Some day. Hah.

**Age: Qr orqjhu lpsruwdqw** …Ford…was pretty tired. He didn’t even realize it was his birthday, too focused on college.

**Age: Does it matter?** Stanley could save another $100 this year, but he wasn’t so sure he’d ever meet Ford again. He did it anyways, thinking about the good days and taking another glass. Stan resolved to take a shot or so of vodka, liquor, something, every birthday to dull and fade away the pain.

**Age: Does it matter?** Ford was on the run. He could easily imagine Stanley having the time of his life, out there partying. While it sent anger his way, it also made him smile. Though he didn’t know what day it was, he could still think about Stan. And so long as he was in his mind, it was at least…okay.

**Age: They Meet** Finally! After all these years. Stanley brought him back!! Tears of joy spilled across his face. The first birthday they’d have together. He’d gotten him a classic, yet dorky, mug telling him some joke. And he gave it to Ford, the first time they’d swapped in too long.

Was it worth it, all the waiting? Yes.

**Age: They Meet** Ford didn’t even remember what a birthday was. Honestly, he didn’t. So when Stan came up to him with a gift in hand, nervously holding it out, he was confused. Then he remembered the date. June 15th. He smiled, though also guilty he hadn’t done anything for his brother.

**Age: Current** Why Stanley wasn’t dead by now, he didn’t know. Hell, he was old. And he had saved 3,000 by now, from all those 30 years he was alone. Each day it stung, really. But he was glad to give over all the money as a gift. Plus a hat.

It would always be worth having a brother. No matter what he did in the past.

**Age: Current** Ford smiled, this time expecting the gift from Stan. What he didn’t see coming was the 3,000 he gave, as well as a hat. Ford gave over a hat as well, not to mention some knuckle dusters that better fit his hands. Worth it.

It would always be worth having a brother. No matter what happened in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to wish them a nice birthday. It's been a while.  
> Also sorry for being an as--  
> If there's anything that doesn't make sense, do let me know! I like to try to fix things. Well, I hope you all have a lovely day.


End file.
